Proposal of the Century
by AlexJoyce3
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been dating for 1 year, and 2 weeks after the final battle Harry is planning on proposing. But what will happen when 2 little kids from the Wizard and witches orphanage come unexpectedly. AN:this is my 1st story so no rude comments
1. Bloody Fan Girls

Chapter 1: one bloody mess with fan girls

Thank you for my Beta Reader Marla1 for well beta reading these chapters!

Hermione collapsed on the couch in the Head Boy and Girl common room. "I can't believe were graduating in a week" Hermione sighed thinking that only 2 weeks ago her boyfriend, Harry defeated Voldemort.

"Mione Help!" she heard from the entrance of the head common room to see Ron and Harry pushing an enormous amount of fan girls away from the painting that was trying to close.

Hermione giggled picking up her wand and casting a simple spell towards the entrance easily moving the fan girls and closing the picture.

Harry and Ron collapsed on the floor breathless.

"H-how d-did y-you d-do that?" the one with the glasses said.

"Well I picked up my wand poi-"

"Okay okay I get it"

Hermione helped both guys up, getting a kiss on the cheek by a jet black haired one and a thanks from the other one who both walked to the couch followed by Hermione.

"so what happened and why were there tons of girls?" she said while conjuring up a mug of tea.

Ron shrugged while looking at the fire leaving Harry to explain.

"well it all started..."

FLASHBACK

In the Quidditch Pitch

"Hey Harry do you mind if I could borrow your fire bolt?" the red head asked. Harry nodded while pointing to the benches where it lay Ron walked over there careful not to catch any fan girls eye, which now-a-days could be as young as 6 years old.

Soon he reached the benches grabbed the broom got on and flew high up in the air forgetting very quickly that a girl could easily see him. And to add to that...

"Harry Look!" Ron said waving his hands up in the air.

And right after that line both wizards heard screams from all around them.

Harry's eyes widened "Ron! Get down here!"

Right after that quote Ron swept down grabbing Harry and swiftly past through the Hogwarts halls catching the eyes of more fan girls who started to chase after them.

"OVER THERE!" Harry pointed towards the head boy and girls dorm.

Quickly saying the password the painting denied "ummm umm Corncake" Ron said suddenly being hit in the arm by harry "REALLY!" "what I'm hungry." Ron said with a frown.  
>Harry muttered "your always hungry" and spoke up "Sirius"<p>

"Correct" the painting said opening slowly.

"COME ON!"Ron said catching the eye of fan Girls from the other side of the yard who started to run towards them.

Harry looked at Ron "really?" he said again while both of them were rushing inside.

While the painting was closing both crowds of fan girls had reached them trying to get into the Head common room. "Mione Help!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"and you know the rest" Harry said looking into her eyes suddenly becoming mesmerized in those chocolate colored orbs.

"Harry?...Harry?...HARRY?"

With that Harry snapped out of his trance feeling his cheeks immediately warm up.

"aww is our little Harry embarrassed" the Ginger said.

Harry glared at him "for your information I have a right she is my girlfriend of  
>1 year" he said sighing happily making Hermione blush.<p> 


	2. Little Lucy

Chapter 2: A Little Girl

Hermione hit Harry playfully while looking away.

"oh come on Mione you can't be mad at me" harry said turning her face to look at him.

At this point, Hermione was red from the embarrassment. While Ron was the exact opposite the red in the face because was laughing so hard.

Ron was off thinking the whole entire situation was worth laughing for. And in return he got a smack in the back of the head by his girlfriend who came through the Floo.

"OOOWWW" Ron said looking at the blonde haired women before him.

She giggled sitting down next to him.

"what no hello or hey, or I'm sorry for hi-" Ron said while being interrupted by Luna kissing him on the lips.

"and he tells us to stop making out" Harry mumbled to himself.

While all that was happening Hermione went from looking like a ripe tomato to a regular person.

Also she walked to Ron and Luna and seperated them mumbling a quote that made Ron and Luna blush madly.

Hermione smirked proudly.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

It was supper time at Hogwarts and the entire group; Luna, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Neville, and Harry were there.

"Harry where is Hermione?" questioned Ginny.

"She will be here" Harry said thinking if he should tell them or not but boy was

He was easy to read, "Spill!" a blonde haired boy said shocking everyone who were getting used to the silence.

"s-spill w-what?" the one with the glasses said timidly.

"come on Potter I know you are dying to say something and you going to spill it wether you like it or not" Draco said giving Harry an intimidating stare.

"OKAY!" he sighed "I will tell you just don't tell Hermione." the band of friends nodded.

"okay well I want to propose to her" Harry said smiling.

All the girls squealed while the boys congratulated Harry until an interruption came from a little girl.

"are you Harry? As in Harry potter?" the little girl said.

"ummm yeah nice to meet you" Harry said bringing out his hand to shake but got 2 hands grasping to come into his lap.

Harry smiled at the little girl picking her up. "what's your name?" he asked her getting shocked looks everywhere.

Until everyone heard a scream coming out from the hall.

"LUCY! LUCY!" hermione said walking into the great hall sighing in relief.

"so your name is Lucy" Harry said.

Lucy nodded jumping out of his hands and ran away.

Hermione sighed in frustration running after her forgetting everyone was staring. And at the same time that was happening the whole entire sea of students were wondering why the little girl looked like Harry and Hermione. Lucy looked like Hermione except her hair was black and her eyes were an endless color of emerald.

Then when all the professors except for Dumbledore walked it they were so shocked to see a little girl tearing in front of Hermione having scraped her knee.

"20 points off Griffindo-" Professor Snape said being interrupted by Albus

Dumbledore "Hermione Lucy come with me." he said sternly while waiting for them at the entrance.

Hermione just nodded following but before she went she looked at Harry and signaled him to come.

Harry eagerly picked up his wand putting it in his robe pocket and when reaching Hermione kisses her and held her hand which made almost everyone in the Great hall wolf whistle scream or just say awww which led to a little Lucy giggle.


	3. Wizard and Witches Orphanage

Chapter 3: Wizards and Witches Orphanage Business

"Hermione what's happening?" asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged.

As they reached Dumbledore's office Harry became more anxious wondering what was going to happen.

"Phoenix" Dumbledore said opening up the office filled with antiques and pictures of past Professors.

The old man sat down behind his desk gesturing for the 2 students to sit down.

"So as you Harry maybe wondering who this little girl is, right?" asked the professor getting a nod in return.

"well Mr. Potter every head boy and head girl has to do charity work at the orphanage but it seems as if you and Hermione have not done the necessary amount of hours so you will have to take care of this little girl named Lucy and this little boy named Charlie" After saying that Albus got this little 1 year old wizard out of a carrier and handed him to Harry "for the rest of the school year these little ones will be with you unless it is class that is when both Lucy and Charlie will be sent to me okay?" Professor Dumbledore said waiting for a confirmation.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Good! Okay well 1 new room has been added to the head boy and Girls chamber and you are ready to go" Dumbledore said giving Harry a Muggle Infant Car Seat.

"Oh Professor I would like to ask you something"

"Yes what is it?"

"Why does Lucy look like me and Hermione?"

The Professor chuckled "she wanted to have a makeover." then after the said that he took his wand out swishes then flicked and then Lucy became her regular self she had straight red hair and blue eyes.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

Once they walked out of Dumbledore's office both Harry and Hermione sighed in relief that supper wasn't over for another 10 minutes.

Both of the students rushed to the head chambers hoping that they would not be seen by anybody.

But alas their entire group came out early searching for them.

"There they are" the son of the death eater said.

Harry and Hermione sighed turning to face all of them who had shocked faces.

"Why the heck do you have kids with you?" Ginny said shocked that her 2 best friends had yet another child on their hands.

"It's not what it looks like" the couple said in unison.

"Oh really then spill" the other Red head said.

Once he said that line Draco Ginny Luna Harry and Hermione looked at him weirdly.

"Ummm sorry to say this mate but 'spill' is a girl's term" Draco said while all the girls in the corridor nodded.

With that Ron blushed. 


	4. Defence Agianst the Dark Arts

Chapter 5:1st day on the job part 2

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

Hermione smiled walking towards them and gently scooping Lucy into her hands and onto her hip while sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Harry wake up it's already 6:20 and breakfast is at 8:30" she said gently shaking harry, careful not to wake up Lucy.

And with that she heard a groan coming from the-boy-that-lived. "5 more minutes" harry mumbled while turning on his other side. "Nope" she said grinning and with that placed a silencing charm on Lucy and pushed harry off the bed and smiled once she saw him arise from his form on the ground.

"What the HELL was that FOR!" harry questioned raising his voice while grabbing his glasses.

"That my dear was for not getting up" Hermione said with a smirk on her face before standing up to get Lucy ready.

"I hate you" harry mumbled while cleaning his bed. "Nope you don't" the bookworm said peaking her head at his door frame. "And when your done can you get Charlie ready" harry opened his mouth "THANKS HARRY" Hermione said before he could say anything.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

Harry started walking down the stairs with Charlie on his hip and a baby bag on his shoulder. "DADA" harry was shocked into a silence to think that this little boy named Charlie thought he was his dad. Of course they did look surprisingly alike because Charlie exactly resembled harry as a baby BUT Charlie had blue eyes. That questioned harry a bit, it got him thinking where his inheritance came from. Or where he actually came fro-

"HARRY?"

With that he was brought back to reality.

"You spaced out are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said before kissing her on the cheek. "Come on lets go before everyone sees us with these kiddies." Hermione nodded in agreement wondering what got him into a trance.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

While harry and Hermione were walking down the corridors they were getting shocked looks, winks, and awws from everyone they passed. Making both Harry and Hermione blush and walk faster towards the great hall.

"HARRY HERMIONE!" a voice called waving at them.

The 4 of them walked towards the group shocked again to see a high chair for Charlie and a jar of apple sauce waiting for them.

"sooo? What do you think?" Ginny said smirking at the blushing couple. "well I think this little booger needs to eat" Harry said tickling the 1 year old. Hermione smiled helping Lucy on the booster seat.

After both the kiddies, and students, were settled into their seats they all ate peacefully ignoring the stares.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

So where are you guys bringing the kids?" Luna said.

"I think after this we are bringing them to Dumbledore's office" Harry said after swallowing his food.

"DADA" Charlie said shocking everyone.

"Did he just call y-" Ginny asked.

"I think he did" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed nervously while looking at the Dumbledore who was smiling back at him.

"I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" the bearded old man said standing up.

"As you might know there have been two children running around Hogwarts" He said getting nods from everywhere around even the teachers.

"Well they are being kept under the watchful eye of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger" And right after that sentence everyone turned their heads towards harry and Hermione.

If any of you have questions you may ask now" The headmaster said and at once everyone raised their hands.

"Ravenclaw, 7th year, Cho Chang" He said making everyone look straight at her.

"Why are you taking care of those two kids?" she said in the snobbish voice possible, she's been like that ever since Harry started dating Hermione.

"For your INFORMATION we were in WAR so we couldn't finish our Head Boy and Girl Duties!" the bookworm said.

"WOW! The mudblood actually didn't do her work!" came from Pansy Parkinson in the Slytherin section.

That teared it for Hermione but before she could launch herself on pansy she felt an arm around her waist "she's not worth it" he whispered wiping the tear that was coming down her cheek.

All the sudden they hear a scream from the slytherin table now.

"G-GET AW-AWAY FROM ME, F-FREAK!" the pug faced girl said.

"GINNY IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Draco said pulling his wand out casting a charm making Ginny come towards him.

"DRACO! LET ME GO!" Ginny said fighting against the charm, while pansy was down on the floor breathing heavily. Once Ginny reached Draco, he grabbed both of her squirming hands and put them into an x while her back was against his chest. "Okay I am going to let you go but when I d-AHHHHH!" the blonde said sinking to the ground holding his groin. "IT HURTS!" he said having wet eyes.

Ginny turned around holding a guilty face towards the love of her life "I am so sorry Draco! I didn't mean to I was just mad an-"

"I CANT HAVE KIDS!" he said screaming to the roof but not to Ginny.

"You won't die" said Ron looking at the scene.

"WHY WHY ME!" he said screaming to the top of his lungs.

"I-it's okay just s-stand up" the guilty girl said looking at the blonde painfully.

"WAIT!" said Madame Pomphrey running towards them with a pain reliever potion.

"Come on darling just drink this stuff and the pain will go away" the doctor said. Draco looked at the goo like substance in a disgusted face until Ginny grabbed the vile and forced it down Draco's throat.

2 MINUITES LATER'

Everyone in the great hall were still watching the lovesick couple on the floor not noticing that Dumbledore Harry, Hermione, Lucy, and Charlie left for Dumbledore's office.

RING! RING! RING!

With that everyone raced out of their seats towards their class

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

Class was in session when it started in Dumbledore's office. "Hmmm" the headmaster said popping another lemon drop in his mouth.

"Uncle Dorry?" a little girl said.

"Yes lulu?" he responded.

"Where is Charlie?" she asked innocently.

And right after the little ginger said that 7 letter word Dumbledore's eyes shot up to see Charlie nowhere to be found. "Oh no"


	5. Losing Lucy, Witch on Witch

Chapter 6

The whole gang was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, watching the2 new parents Tonks and Remus teach. They were always strict yet were the best teachers anyone could ever have.

"So the next thing on our agenda is using the Wingardium Leviousa Charm for defense" Remus said to the 3rd years that were starting.

"I think you all have heard of this charm before in 1st year" Tonks said.

Everyone nodded except for the gang. "Okay so everyone when using the Wingadium Leviousa charm on an enemy would be to point it at his or her wand" Remus said pointing his wand towards Tonks wand "and say wing-"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOUSA" The pink headed teacher said pointing at Remus'es wand. "And that boys and girls is how you use the charm" she said with a playful smirk looking at Remus. "Okay now you try it"

And right after that was said every student in the room grabbed their wands and started shooting the charm everywhere.

"STOP" The-Boy-Who-Lived screamed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Potter, I think you should sit down" Draco said.

Then a cry came from the ceiling.

"CHARLIE!" the bookworm yelled pointing at the baby floating.

Charlie looked down from the ceiling and all the sudden started free falling towards the ground, and coming to his senses started crying.

Harry started running towards the crying 1 year old, jumping to the ground on his back he had caught the little trouble maker in his hands.

"HARRY!" Hermione said kneeling next to him checking him and Charlie.

Everyone backed away from the scene.

And while Hermione was checking on them performing health spells Charlie just sat on Harry's chest with damp eyes.

"It's okay Charlie your safe" harry said sitting up cradling the little baby.

"Mummy" Charlie murmured reaching out towards her.

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds then smiled and carefully took him from Harry's hands.

Both stood up and looked at the crowd behind them to see their head master and a little girl who was running towards them.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o –o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

"Dumbledore?" Hermione asked once harry left.

"Yes"

"What's Lucy and Charlie's last name?"

"Ah Mrs. Granger I guess you have been having suspicions. Am I Right?"

"Yes, Professor because both kids look so much like Harry."

"Come sit"

Hermione sat down right in front of his desk. Then Dumbledore brought out a piece of parchment when opened a tree come out with many names on it.

"This is the Potter family Tree where Charlie came from, you see James had a 3rd cousin named Christina she was a witch who died when giving birth to Charlie just 1 year ago she was only 25 years old. So when harry was born she was only in her teens which meant she was not of legal age. Do you understand now?"

"Yes Professor, but if that is true were will Charlie go?"

"Well at the end of the year he will officially go to Harry seeing as he is of age and also because Charlie thinks harry is his father."

"Oh yes well thank you professor." Hermione said standing up and leaving.


	6. Waking Up Hermione

Chapter 7: YOU SHOWED HER MAGIC!

As Hermione was walking down the corridors and saw Lucy running towards her. "LUCY! Don't run down the halls you could get hurt!"

"But Uncle Draco said I could" The little girl said in an innocent voice with puppy dog eyes.

"He's dead" Hermione mumbled pulling Lucy up to her hip. "Are you hungry?" Lucy replied nodding while putting her head on Mione's shoulder. Hermione smiled while walking down the halls to hear screams coming closer and closer and closer.

"WHY DID YOU LOSE HER"

"WE WHERE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK!"

"Harrys gonna k-kill me!"

Hermione then speeded up her walking to see Ron and Draco in a heated conversation at the corner of her eye.

"AH! What am I going?" The Ginger said pacing back and forth.

"I don't know you will just have to tell him the truth…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE DOES WHEN HES MAD HE WILL CHOP MY HEAD OFF AN-"

"he won't do that he might just severely injury you" and with those last words Ron started whimpering sinking to the ground thinking about what to put in his WILL.

Hermione had watched the whole entire not knowing that Cho was right behind her.

"So you're going to adopt the brat I heard."

Hermione jumped but sighed reluctantly to see Lucy still asleep. Once she found out she was asleep she muttered a silencing charm on her.

"I am still thinking about it you ** so stop it with those lame moves and walk away!" Hermione said lunging.

"What was that?" Draco said whispering to Ron. Then they heard a faint yell. "it's coming from over there" Ron mumbled standing on his legs.

Both the slytherin and the Gryffindor walked over the corner to see Lucy behind her leg Hermione's leg trembling.

"LUCY!" Ron yelled running to her. "TAKE HER AND GO!" she said casting spells at Cho. Ron nodded quickly grabbing Lucy by the waist scurrying off on his feet. "RUNNN!"

"PATRIFIGUS TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled casting Cho into a full body bind. "Wingardium Leviousa!" and with that Cho's Body floated into the sky following Hermione's wand.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

The great hall doors slammed opened to an angry Hermione and knowing Hermione everyone slipped under the great halls tables.

Dumbledore rose with a concerned face. "What is the problem?"

"This is the problem!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs releasing Cho from her bond.

"SHE SHOWED MAGIC TO LUCY!" The Bookworm yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dumbledore's eyes widened "okay well Miss Chang you have detention for the rest of the school year."

'THAT'S ALL!" Hermione said furious.

"Please Miss Grange-"

Then the doors opened to a certain Quidditch Player holding a baby in his hands.

"IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!"

Harry jumped to see his girlfriend yelling at Dumbledore. Harry quietly pulled on his invisibility cloak and walked to the Ron who was under the Gryffindor table.

"Psst"

Ron looked at where it was coming from but saw nothing so ignored it.

"Psst Ron it's harry"

"Harry? Where are you?"

"Under the invisibility cloak"

"Oh"

"What's happening" Harry said looking that the scene Hermione was making.

"Oh yea that she is mad because Cho showed magic to Lucy and now she won't calm down"

Harry sighed knowing this would happen "okay here's the plan" He said positive it would work.

-o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o- -o.o-

It had been 10 minutes and now Hermione was yelling at Cho. Dumbledore sighed "where's Harry Potter when you need him" he mumbled sitting down slowly.

"okay Ron now"

Ron took Charlie quickly and gave him to Luna then stood up."HERMIONE WONT YOU JUST CALM DOWN!"

Hermione turned the color of Ron's hair "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!"

Ron then looked at her in the eyes and smirked. "I guess I will have to tell Harry" he said coolly walking to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"OH NO YOU WONT" Hermione said running towards him. 


	7. Sibling Rivalry

CHapter 8

Harry groaned at the giggling Charlie who refused to eat his food.

"Come on Charlie if you eat we can go to Mione's room." Harry said pleading. But, Charlie was not cooperating one bit.

"Fine then you won't eat." Harry stated setting the jar of food on the table.

"Come on lets go see if Hermione's awake." Harry said carrying the baby to Hermione's room.

POTC

"Ouch! That hurt why did you do that?"

"Because, Ron you were being an annoying prat."

"What did I do?"

"You were trying to get into my business and do you know what my business is about oh wait you don't because it's my business!"

"Well sorry if a big brother wanted to know what his little sister was doing!"

"Stop saying well blah blah blah! You are so annoying its making me insane!"

"What did I say that annoyed you?"

"You always think that I was snogging Draco in the broom closet!"

"Well whenever I see you, you seem messy!"

"So you're saying that your little sister is ugly?"

"No! I am just saying that…"

"Save you lousy brat!"

" But! I didn't mean it like that!"

Silence

"Oh come on Ginny."

Silence

"You're so stubborn."

"Oh I'm stubborn says the boy who procrastinates to do his homework."

What's going on in there? Harry asked himself finally opening the door to find Ron and Ginny sitting on opposite sides of Hermione's bed with Ginny's back turned.

"Um what exactly happened?"

"Ron is being a pesky fly." Ginny said finally.

"You know that's not true Ginny." The bookworm spoke up.

"Oh it is." Ginny said in a bossy voice.

"1st of all when did this start." Harry said trying to find out where this whole conversation started.

"Well it started when Ron said why is it so quietand I said because nobody is talkingand he all the sudden brings up how I prepare myself by saying did you snog Draco before you came here?" Ginny said.

"And how did it actually start Hermione?"

"Well it started…"

FLASHBACK

"Hey what time is it?" Ron asked.

"It's time for you to get a watch." Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes.

5 minutes later

"What time is it?" Ron asked again.

"Would you shush!"

"Well sorry!"

5 minutes later

"Why is it so quiet?"

"Because nobody is talking" Ginny said.

"Well I knew that I'm not dumb." Ron scoffed.

"Why do you look like you just snogged in the broomcloset?"

With that Ginny turned red.

"You know if you keep on fighting your relationship will turn into hate and not of love." Hermione said setting her book down on her bedside table. Staring at both of the young Weasley's shaking her head at how immature they were being.

"Well she's a stubborn brat that gets all she wants!" Ginny said smirking.

"I am not a girl and your a Malfoy lover!" Ron yelled.

"And, proud to be!" Ginny yelled back at him.

"Oh why you are so annoying!" Ron said frustrated.

And while both Weasley's fought Hermione just sighed looking up at Draco with a Help! But he just shrugged looking at both of them before leaving. And by that time Ginny and Ron were face to face.

"That's IT!" Ginny said pinching his wrist.

End of Flashback

"And that's how it happened." Hermione said finishing her flashback.

"Okay, Ron say sorry." Harry stated.

"Why should I?" Ron exclaimed.

"Because you started it."

"I thought we were best mates?"

"We are and it's just one stinking apology."

Ron turned red mumbling a sorry.

"What did you say?" Ginny said putting her had to her ear.

"Now Ginny say sorry to Ron." Harry stated.

"Why should I?" Ginny said in the same tone as Ron only moments before.

"Because instead of answering Ron's question of what time is it, And by the way Ron its 7:30 pm, you had to bring up this whole entire conflict that could have been totally avoided." Harry said in a fatherly voice which was the tone that none of the Weasley's wanted to here.

"Sorry Ron" Ginny said grumbling.

"There problem resolved." Harry said, passing a now sleeping Charlie off to Hermione.

"Did he eat anything?" Hermione asked rocking the 1 year old.

"No he refused to eat." Harry said sitting next to her.

"Oh well okay."


End file.
